Caught
by hermit hideaway
Summary: The 74th annual Hunger Games sees Peeta reaped alone, and when he dies he leaves Katniss to be targeted by the Capitol in revenge for his actions during the games. The Quarter Quell begins! Pairing: eventual Katniss/Cato
1. Prologue

**Caught**

Standard Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is the property of author Suzanne Collins, Scholastic Press and Lionsgate Entertainment. No infringement is intended nor any monetary gain achieved.

Warnings: Violence, mild sexual content, language, character death, AU, first person POV, possible OOC

Rating: M (mature audiences only)

Pairing(s): eventual Katniss/Cato; past one-sided Peeta/Katniss; one-sided Gale/Katniss; possible Haymitch/Effie

Summary: The 74th annual Hunger games sees Peeta reaped and when he dies he leaves Katniss alone to be targeted for the Capitol's ire at his actions. The Quarter Quell begins! Pairing: eventual Katniss/Cato

* * *

**Prologue**

_"No one is sure exactly who attacked first. If our government knew they never told and therefor the news couldn't broadcast much but pure speculation. All we know now is that the sky has rained fire for seemingly days on end until there is seemingly nothing left to destroy. The world has gone dark. I think it might be the end now."_

_-Anonymous_

_The Daily News Archives_

(One week post 74th Annual Hunger Games)

The Hunger Games has come and gone now. The 74th game saw the death of another girl from the Seam and Peeta. The boy who saved me and I never thanked was gone. I couldn't help but watch this year. I actually prayed for him to win. Prim, dear Prim who felt everything so deeply couldn't understand why I cried silently as the girl from 2 slaughtered him so effortlessly. I'd never cried before and she knew that, heartless as it sounds, but then she never knew how he saved me. Saved us from starvation with one selfless act of kindness. Peeta, the baker's boy, who threw me a loaf of bread and reminded me of my father's teachings. Reminded me how to survive. Since that moment I had taken up my father's bow and arrows and hunted for our survival. From Peeta I had learned how to live again.

I stood from my crouched position among the trees and raised my three fingers in a silent salute to the sky. To Peeta. Goodbye.

* * *

[A/N: Edited for the glaringly obvious typo of 64th vs 74th. Thank you to wonderful reviewer who pointed it out to me]


	2. Fallout

**Chapter One: Fallout**

_"Mama gone now. Daddy gone too. All alone now?"_

_-Kitty (age 4)_

_The Daily News Archives_

(Two weeks post 74th Annual Hunger Games)

The knock on the door was unexpected. People had stopped visiting us not long after my Father passed and my Mother couldn't muster up the energy to greet them and their false platitudes.

When somebody you know dies it hurts. I've always imagined it to the feeling an animal must have when being gutted. That's how I felt when my father passed. Breathless, an aching agony that spread from my belly up until my whole body felt on fire and covered in rash. Like my insides had been spilled out in front of me for all to see.

However, when someone you know experiences a loss, it's only a ping. Sometimes sharp, but fading quickly. When that friend, that person you know doesn't recover fast enough, you soon begin to feel awkward because you don't understand why they are still recovering. You start to avoid them because the conversation is stilted and the only emotion they show is pain. Never ending pain until you can't bare it anymore. After all, that's what happened to me when my father died. Any friends I had before his death are gone now. Now I only have Gale. I think I prefer it that way.

The knock comes again, louder, a rapping on the hard wood that echoes through our small home. Whoever it is isn't going away so I stand from my seated position and make my way over. Mom and Prim are in the square now collecting necessities from the market. That leaves me to greet our unexpected guest.

I open the door and stare wordlessly at our most famous District 12 drunk on my doorstep. I'd never met Haymitch Abernathy before, but I knew him by sight from previous reapings.

"What do you want?" I greet, any resemblance of cordiality has been swiftly deserted in the surprise his presence has afforded me.

"Well hello to you too, Sweetheart."

His grin is unbearable and my hand twitches in longing for my bow and arrow. I'd never even met the man before and now all I wanted to do was shoot him.

"How can I help you Mr. Abernathy?" My question is posed more in an effort to calm my anger then in an attempt at being polite. If I'm nice, maybe he'll leave quickly.

"Can I come in?" Without giving me a chance to answer he pushes past me and into the house. "Nice digs, Sweetheart." He says, swaying slightly as he glances around.

"Get out."

"No can do. We need to have a talk, Katniss."

His use of my first name and his eyes suddenly zeroing in on mine has stunned me again. The door slams shut when I let go.

He kicks one of our few chairs out in gesture and sits in the one across from it.

He quietly issues me to sit down and I do so without protest. My hands find the edge of my shirt and grasp tightly, wringing it slightly in nervousness.

"The Capitol wants you dead."

No warning, just a blank statement given as if casually saying its sunny outside today.

"No." I don't even think when I say it.

"Yes," he replies.

I start to babble now, my mind twisting around, grasping for reason.

"They can't. I haven't done anything. What have I done? Is it Prim, Mom? Is it the hunt..." I start to say before my mind forces me to stop. I might already be caught. Hunting is illegal and if caught I can easily face death or worse. Some might consider death the final punishment, but the Capitol has ways to make you wish you were dead. Will Haymitch turn me in now?

"It's Peeta," he says and my mind comes to a halt.

"Peeta?"

"There's some things you need to understand, Sweetheart. The one thing that the Capitol can't, no, won't have is being shown up. Your boy Peeta made a fool of them and sometimes dying isn't enough. Not for President Snow at least."

"What does that have to do with me? What did Peeta do that was so bad?"

"Do you remember that little girl, Rue, from District 11?" My head nods, glad that I had watched the games for once this year. She reminded me of Prim. "Do you remember what Peeta did for her?"

I search frantically through my memories for an answer, but come up nothing to explain why the Capitol would want me dead.

"He was allied with her. After he was chased off by the Careers and injured, Rue helped him recover." The words are slow coming out of my mouth as the events play out in my mind. "When they separated briefly to go look for food, Peeta heard Rue calling for help, but by the time he got back to her she was already dying. The boy from District 1 had pinned her to the ground with a spear. He had left her there to bleed out. Then she died."

"Do you remember what he did as she was dying?" He asks.

My cheeks flush in embarrassment and anger at the question. Of course I remember.

"Yes."

Maybe he saw that I couldn't continue or that I refused to, for Haymitch picked up from where I left off in the tale. He leaned forward, elbows perched on knees.

"He told her about a girl he loved back home, a girl who didn't even know he existed, and about the first time he ever saw her. How she sang and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard and that he knew in that instant that she was the one. That her name was Katniss. Then when Rue asks him to sing that song for her, he does. How after Rue dies, he surrounds her in flowers and salutes the world in honor with three fingers. Then he speaks to you Katniss. With the world watching he tells them he loves you."

He's looking at me now, emphasizing the word love and I think I should be connecting something but I'm not. He shakes his head at me.

"Sweetheart, in that single moment he not only tells Snow that you meant everything to him, but he insights a rebellion that took the entire force of the Peacekeepers in 11 to contain. He basically spat in Snow's face with that little salute of his and now Snow has a way to make him pay. Peeta may be gone but the people of Panem were inspired by him and if destroying you is what it takes to fix that problem then Snow will come at you with the entire force of the Capitol. Snow's gunning for you now and he won't stop until you're bleeding and broken and buried in the ground."

I look down at my lap, processing. His words have finally reached me I guess. I have this insane urge to giggle madly. Peeta was both right and wrong in what he told Rue. I'd always known that he existed, but love? I'm pretty sure hate would have been more accurate. There's nothing in this world that I've come to hate more than being obligated to someone. I owed Peeta.

I glanced back up at Haymitch.

"I'm dead."

* * *

[A/N: Edited again for the glaringly obvious typo of 64th vs. 74th. Thank you to my wonderful reviewer who pointed it out]


	3. The Plan

_"The war is over now, but there's nothing left here to love. I'm taking my family into the mountains. We've heard whispers that the air is cleaner there. That plants still grow and animals still wander. We'll make a new home there to love even more."_

_- Benjamin Greene (age 42)_

_The Daily News Archives_

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

"What now?"

Haymitch, who had been steadily watching me process the news, slapped his hands down upon his knees and stood quickly. The sound was so sharp after the deathly silence that I jumped in my chair.

"Now, we plan." He smiled down at me and for some strange reason I thought that maybe I could survive this after all.

"Do you know how? How they want to kill me, I mean? Do I have a chance, or will they hurt Prim? I'd rather they cut me to pieces then see them hurt her."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Sweetheart. I have to admit I don't know much yet. Only what I've heard whispered about before leaving the Capitol. Things among the sponsors and my fellow mentors from other districts. Some of the game employees too. In fact, the only reason I said anything already is because I don't know much. You need to be on your guard now until I can get more information. When that'll be? I don't know yet, but soon." He told me.

"Why?" I whispered into my lap.

"What's that?"

I looked up, "Why are you helping me? What do you get out of it!?" By the end I was practically yelling at him.

"Why you? Well it's certainly not because of your glittering personality. Maybe because I hate watching little kids die every year. Maybe I want to stick it to the man. Or maybe it's just because if even an inch of what Peeta saw in you is real, then I don't want you to die. That's right, Sweetheart. I heard all about you from lover boy long before his soulful confession was broadcasted across Panem. In fact, you were virtually all he talked about. Couldn't get the poor boy shut up about Katniss this, and Katniss that. He loved you, whether or not you felt the same doesn't matter now. For him I'll keep you alive. I guess that's the reason why."

Peeta. Everything seems to come back to Peeta now. Was he really in love with me? Haymitch seems to think so and Peeta admitted to loving me during the games as well. I'm kind of stunned that I never noticed before. I guess I was always so caught up in the fact that I owed him to look at him as more. I guess I loved Gale if I thought about it. Not romantically, no, but I loved him more than anyone but Prim. Could I have loved Peeta back? If he hadn't been reaped would we be together now? No. Probably not. Sure if I thought on it I found him attractive enough, blond hair and blue eyes. His body had been well built from carting around sacks of flour and all the lifting he had to do at the bakery. Yes, physically attractive for sure, but personality wise? Peeta was kind and generous and soft. Too soft hearted. I would have broken him.

"I didn't love him back. I couldn't love him back. I'm broken." I confessed.

"Yeah, I didn't think so and I doubt he did either. Doesn't change what he felt though and because of that I'll do whatever I can to keep you alive. For now, don't break the rules. Watch what you say to anyone, even family and close friends. Assume they are always watching and listening. That means no more hunting."

I darted up out of my seat and it clattered behind me in my rush to escape. He knew.

"Yeah, I know about that. You can't bring in food from outside and expect people not to know about that. Especially when you sell to Peacekeepers." He was watching me with a smile of amusement about his eyes and mouth that made me wish for my bow again.

"I'd be dead already without that food." I would. Prim and Mom too.

"Peacekeepers, though? Really?"

"They pay the most." I replied hotly.

"I'm sure they do, but for now, let's cut out any forays into the forest, okay? Let your forest buddy know the same. I'm not sure if they'll be watching him too or not, but better not risk it," said Haymitch.

"I won't be able to stop him. Gale has his brothers and sister to feed just as much as I have Prim. Plus, he hates the Capitol. Telling him that they're going to be watching his every move is tantamount to telling him they want him dead too. He'll rebel Haymitch."

I knew it was true too. Gale hated the Capitol and after his talk before the last reaping about running away, I feared this time even my staying behind wouldn't stop him from doing something stupid and getting himself killed.

"Fine, then tell him you overheard talk amongst the Peacekeepers that they might be keeping the fence wired all day now. The fear of being stuck on the other side of the wall should slow him down for a bit."

I nodded slowly, thinking that it just might work. If Gale thought he might get separated from him family then even he wouldn't risk it. At least not right away.

"Do you think that'll hold him for long enough before we have more information? He won't wait forever, especially if the fence doesn't go live after a few days."

"You certainly know him better than I do, and if you think he can't handle the truth then it's doubtful this little tale can hurt. Keep him away for as long as you can. I should have something new to tell you within the week. Hopefully."

The lack of assurance in that statement was disheartening but I decided to ignore it. One week. I can keep Gale away for that long. I have money saved from some of my larger kills that I had traded in recently. Usually I bartered with the Hob, but I tried to sell off a little every month for change in case of emergency. Ironically enough, the money came from the same Peacekeepers Haymitch wanted me to avoid. I would use the money to buy the food we didn't have dried and stored. Hopefully it would be enough and Gale could do the same. One week, I repeated to myself.

"Okay. Any other advice?"

"None. I'll be in touch. Remember to keep your head down."

I was left standing there as he walked past me toward the door. When I turned to follow him with my eyes I saw as he lifted his arm in the air and gave it a little wave in farewell before reaching in front of him to shove open the screen door. It smacked behind him and once again I was alone.

Now what? I thought. I turned back around again and lifted my chair, righting it from its fallen position on the floor. I then tidied up around me before sitting down to wait. Prim would be home soon and now I needed to see her with my own eyes. I'd do whatever it took to keep my sister safe. Even if it meant I had to die.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. I lay in bed, with Prim curled into my side, my eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. I'd already had to calm my breathing more than once tonight as my thoughts got away from me. I'd decided not to tell Prim or Mom about Abernathy's visit. So little was known yet and Prim was so sensitive. Unfortunately, that left me with little outlet for the words that were dying to spill from my mouth. I found myself foolishly wishing for a Mother who didn't abandon us to her grief. So that I could curl up into her side like Prim did with me, and she'd stroke my hair lovingly telling me that everything would be alright.

Tears started to burn at the corner of my eyes and my chest started to tighten as I fought to keep in my cries. I had to inhale slowly in and out to calm myself so I wouldn't wake my sister.

I carefully edged out from my wedged position to turn on my side; my body angled away from Prim and now facing the door. No, nothing was alright though I thought. My mind whispered to me, I'm dead.

The tears fell now in rivulets down my cheeks. My eyes closed.

I'm dead.

* * *

Dawn broke and my eyes were tired and itchy from last night. A quick scrub down of my face and hands and then I was dressed and ready to go. Prim was still sound asleep in the bed and the house was silent so I assumed Mom was too. I had donned my standard hunting outfit mostly out of habit and comfort. Today I had to convince Gale that the Peacekeepers really were planning to turn on the fence. I'd decided sometime last night that I would cut through the market by where the Peacekeepers usually stationed themselves in the morning to add a certain truth to my statement. The less I had to lie to Gale, the better.

I stopped to grab some of the dried meat and nuts we kept in the kitchen as well as some water before I left. Then I grabbed Father's jacket from the coat rack, swung it over and onto my shoulders before setting out the door.

My path took me from the edge of the Seam where we lived and toward the town square where the market was located. My plan was to tell Gale that my Mom had asked me to pick up some special herbs from the local apothecary that didn't grow in our woods. Since Gale and my Mom never interacted unless absolutely necessary, I figured this was probably the safest reason for why I'd deviate from my regular behavior. Not that Gale would ask, but I figured having an excuse on hand was better then looking like a deer at the end of my bow, about to meet its end.

Nearly there I slowed my pace to a crawl as I walked by the Peacekeepers, listening in just in case there was actually something worth knowing.

"...So then I was telling Jonah that if his wife thought tha..."

Nothing except drivel, but I hovered around the area for a moment or two just in case. I had to pretend to look in a store window or two but this way there was another thing I could tell Gale I did honestly. I hate to lie. Almost everything about our lives in Panem was a lie now, the Hunger Games being the worst of it.

Having wasted enough time standing around to make a plausible alibi, I set off at a quick pace back toward the Seam and Meadow that I usually met Gale in every morning before we went hunting.

Sure enough, he was already waiting for me, arms crossed over his broad chest as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Little late today, huh Catnip?"

"Some of us actually have things to do everyday Gale that don't involve standing around." I replied.

We were smiling at each other now and the feeling of peace that always shows around Gale was surrounding me once more. Gale and I had become friends after our fathers died together in the mines. He found me one day out in the woods, hunting. Since then we've taken to going hunting together, Gale with his fishing and snares and me with my bow and arrows. After hunting we'd take our kills to the Hob, our black market, to trade and sometimes around town to some of the stores as well. I sold to Peeta's family too. His father always bought my squirrels without fail. I shook my head, clearing it. I felt like every thought came back to Peeta now. Would I ever be clear of him?

"Gale we need to talk. Not here though." I abruptly grabbed his arm around the wrist, and after looking left and right first, dragged him away and towards a more private alcove. The field we usually met by left us too far in the open, and just in case Haymitch was right and they really were watching me, I wanted to be as far away as I could from the place we usually used to cross over into the woods.

I dragged him along for maybe a minute or two until we reached a spot that was a little more wooded and less close to the fence. Gales' feet had plodded along behind me in defiance at being pulled anywhere.

"Geez, Catnip. What's the big deal anyway?" He finally asked when I let go. He even made a big show of rubbing his wrist where I grabbed him and giving me this sad little look like I hurt him. Baby.

"Hush, Gale. I'm trying to be serious."

"Alright, alright! What's wrong?" He said, giving me his complete attention.

"The Peacekeepers said the fence is going live Gale."

There, I said it. Just spat it out super quick.

"The Peacekeepers said? What were you doing talking to Peacekeepers, Katniss?"

Shoot, that didn't come out right. Longer explanation it is then.

"I wasn't talking to the Peacekeepers, Gale. I meant I overheard them. I had to go to the market this morning for Mother and when I was walking by I heard a little and decided to stick around to hear some more. Gale, they said that the Capitol is tightening security and that the fence is going to have electricity running through it all day, everyday now. They're turning it on Gale."

I tried to look as earnest as I could. I'm not lying, I'm not lying, I'm not lying; chanting it over and over in my head and looking Gale straight in the eye. It could happen after all. Snow could easily choose to do this as punishment. Please believe me.

Gale looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking.

"How sure are you? Did they say when, Catnip?"

"I'm sure. They didn't say when but I think it could be as early as today, Gale. We can't go hunting. You can't go hunting, Gale. We can't risk it."

He looked away from me and toward the fence before speaking.

"I don't know Katniss. I need that food. My family needs that food. What else am I suppose to do?"

He still wasn't looking at me and I knew I'd have I to do something more to get him to stay. Please Gale, forgive me.

I took a step closer to him and reached out toward his face; Gale towered over me in height but this I could manage. I cupped his cheek in my hand and slowly pushed his face back to look into my eyes. This was wrong, oh god I knew it was wrong. This was taking advantage in ways that I've never before admitted to.

"Please, Gale. Please, for me? Don't go." I whispered softly. My eyes had even begun to water slightly.

He looked at me closely now; his eyes piercing into my mine. My hand was still holding against his cheek and I both watched and felt his sudden sharp intake of breath. No, no, no my mind whispered. I'm so sorry.

"Okay, Katniss. For you." He whispered back.

There was no denying it now. Gale was in love with me and just now I had made him believe I loved him back. I'm so sorry, but if it keeps you alive I'd do most anything.

"No hunting?"

"No hunting," he replied.

That was it. He was safe for now and I had possibly managed to ruin the best friendship I've ever had. When he found out, because I knew he would, I doubted he'd ever speak to me again. There were some things even I couldn't do, so making him believe that I returned his feelings was one thing. I don't know what I'd do if he actually tried to act on it by kissing me. Probably shove him away instead of kissing him back and that would put everything back into its true perspective. Then the truth would have to come out. I wanted desperately to sigh aloud. Instead I lowered my hand slowly and took a step back.

"Okay. So here's what I think we should do instead." I outlined my plan of using the saved money to buy food we didn't already have stored and he agreed with me.

"We'll have to tell our families. They need to know that we have to be careful how much we eat for a while."

Gale was right. Prim and Mom would have to know in order for this idea to succeed.

"You're right. I'm going to head back now to let them know that we need to be careful what we spend until we have a better idea of how to make up for the lack of hunting."

"I guess it's good thing I'm old enough to work in the mines now."

Gale says it in a joking tone but we both know what he really means. The mines are dangerous on the best of days and Gale had been avoiding signing up for as long as possible. Technically you could sign up to work the mines as early as 18 years of age. Gale had just turned 19 recently and I had known that he'd been thinking about it, but with 12 hour shifts he'd only be able to hunt on Sundays. Plus, if he died or was injured severely enough, one of his younger brothers would have to sign up for extra tessera to bring in food. Hunting in the woods turned out to be safer in the end up to this point.

Extra tessera means a larger chance of being chosen as the next tribute for the Hunger Games. Gale had refused that option for his younger brother Rory, who is the same age as Prim and only eligible as of this last game. As the last game was Gales final game, his name had been added a total of 42 times. Now that he was 19 though, he couldn't sign up for any tessera. Only those in the reaping of 12-18 could choose this option. He would have to work the mines regardless if he wanted to avoid his younger brothers signing up for tessera to feed all five of them in the future.

"I guess so," I said back, because it was true. There weren't any other options for kids who grew up in the Seam but the mines. For families like my own, where there were no men, options were even harder as we weren't allowed the hard labor of the mines. Most tended to starve to death or were eventually killed for stealing. Of course my Mother had the option of work when Father had died, but her depression almost killed all of us when we began to starve after the one month period of free food gave out. The Capitol was only so generous to grieving widows. It was virtually impossible for women to get a well paying job anyway. They all went to the wealthier families from Town first.

"Well, I guess that's it then, Catnip. I'll see you later then?" His tone is hopeful, and the look he's giving me is more than I ever wanted.

"Sure Gale." My response is weak and my smile wobbles slightly at the corners of my mouth.

He nods and starts to walk off before stopping abruptly.

"I'll sign up starting tomorrow morning, early, and I'll probably be at work the very next day."

He's not looking at me but I try to smile anyway.

"Alright. Good luck."

He nods and continues on. I stay there watching him leave and follow him long after he's out of sight. I'm still reeling from our talk and what I had to imply to get him to agree to stay away. Now I can only hope that it works. Stay safe Gale.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can tell, I've taken certain liberties with the Hunger Games trilogy as far as information goes. I'm pretty sure they never truly said women can't work in the mines and I know Gale and Katniss always met in the woods, not out of them. These changes are purposeful to meet where I want this story to go. Please take these changes as they are meant. This story is in no way an exact re-telling of Catching Fire, starting with the death of Peeta. The changes will get even more pronounced as I go on.

On the other hand, if you notice a glaringly obvious mistake, like when I posted 64th instead of 74th my last two chapters, please leave me a review to point this out. Thank you to the reviewer who did so already. I don't have a Beta yet, so although I do read through a couple times before I post, I will make these mistakes.

**Please take the time to review so I know what you think.**

Thank you!

P.S. Expect Cato to make an appearance after the next chapter or possibly two at most.

Coming soon on Caught: **The Announcement**


	4. The Announcement

**A/N: Chapter warnings in FULL effect. Please see Chapter One (Prologue) if you need to revise them. You have been warned. **

* * *

_"Our community has grown too large to sustain itself. There has been talk for a couple months now about separating into multiple communities with different focuses. This would still be the original village, our Capitol if you will, but new villages could be built elsewhere to contribute to everyday life. Neighbors helping, neighbors. A Utopia built from our ashes. Can you imagine? A whole country built on trade. To think that I'm going to be part of history is amazing."_

_-Susan Deerbrooke _

_The Daily News Archives_

**Chapter Three: The Announcement**

I waited until dinner that night to tell Prim and Mom about the hunting.

"So, I was in the market this morning and I overheard from one of the Peacekeepers that they are turning on the electric fence full time. It hasn't happened yet, not that I've heard at least, but from what I understood it could be as early as tomorrow."

I had their full attention now. Prim may hate the idea of killing animals, but she also knew that without that food we never would have survived Dad's death. She was young then, but it's hard to forget the gnawing ache of starvation settling in.

"But Katniss, what'll we do for food then?" Prim asked.

"Don't worry, little duck. I'll think of something. In the meanwhile, I have some money I've been saving up for a special occasion that we can use to get by. We can use that to buy food instead. We won't starve Prim, I won't allow it."

Primrose's eyes were watering a little but she put on a brave smile and nodded her head. Mother, who'd been silent through this exchange, broke the silence.

"I can make some healing remedies to sell." she said.

My head whipped away from Prim to stare at her instead. My cheeks flushed immediately as anger rose through my veins, igniting at her words. I wanted to scream and rage against her.

Why!? Why now!? Why not when I was a little girl wasting away into nothing, watching my baby sister die a slow painful death.

"I can help!" Prim chimed in, breaking me of my thought process.

"I'd like that Prim. I can teach you the recipes for the remedies we used to make in your grandparents apothecary when I was younger."

I sat there in silence, blown away by what happened. Mom and Prim continued to talk around me, no doubt planning how they were going to begin their new business. Prim was smiling though, and I knew that I'd have to let the anger go for now.

"Well, I guess if you two are going to be making the remedies, I'm going to be collecting the ingredients. I don't know how much I'll be able to collect without going under the fence, but maybe we can grow more from what I do find?" I ask.

" That should work, Katniss dear. We can set up a spot in the yard to grow what we need readily. We'll just need some fresh dirt and then some water and sunshine should take care of the rest."

Mother stood from the table and began to collect the dirty dishes. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her so lively. There was a smile on her face and she was humming as she washed the dishes in the sink. I stayed in my seat at the table with Prim, just watching them both. They were so happy and I couldn't believe it but I found myself being grateful to President Snow. If he hadn't been so petty as to take Peetas helping of a little girl as a sign of rebellion, then things might still be the same as before. I felt like laughing aloud, but instead a smile curved upon my face too. Somehow I think it's all going to be worth it.

Thank you Peeta.

* * *

A month had passed by quickly as I helped Mom and Prim with setting up what turned out to be a mobile apothecary. They would mix the remedies and make house calls on the poor people in the Seam, trading their medicine for food and the like. Prim was flourishing under Mother's care and learning so quickly that Mother even allowed Prim to make some of the simpler tonics by herself after only a few weeks practice.

I spent my time exploring District 12 from inside the fence for once, looking for anything green growing in the ground. I'd then bring it back to Mother and Prim for identification if I didn't recognize it, or if I did, I'd collect what I could and mark off an area in our yard to plant and grow our own. I spent a lot of time checking the journal Mom brought with her from her family when she married Dad. It had pictures and descriptions of different plants that could be used. Dad had also added his own ideas of things you could eat to survive. It's what had kept Prim and I alive after his death. In a way, we were lucky that this had happened now, during planting season, and not a month ago where winter was still upon us. This way we could first grow what we need and then dry and store what remains when fall and then winter hits.

Haymitch had come around exactly one week after he stopped by the first time, just to tell me that there was no news but that he was still listening. He also told me to stay out of trouble again. I had asked him about frequenting the Hob and he decided it probably wasn't a good idea, but if I really needed something I couldn't get anywhere else to let him know and he'd get it. I suppose I was just as stubborn as Gale since the idea of having to ask for help when it was something I could do myself really rubbed me the wrong way. I decided that I would only ask if there was no other solution and hopefully that would be the end of that. Otherwise I'd just have to suck up my pride. Haymitch told me he would come by every week on Monday following that visit just to let me know what he'd heard. So far? Nothing.

I hadn't seen much of Gale recently since he joined the Mines. He worked everyday but Sunday so what little I did see of him was on that day. I had been afraid of what he might do, but so far he hasn't gone into the woods at all, even though the fence hasn't been turned on yet. He only asked me once if I'd heard anything new from the Peacekeepers on whether they still planned to turn on the fence or not. That was about two weeks ago and I just told him no. Since then he hasn't mentioned anything more about it. The fact that he hasn't said anything since has left me a little worried, but his siblings seem okay and the last time I saw his mother Hazelle, she hadn't said anything worryingly.

Today was the 8th and so I was on my way to wait in line at the Justice Building, like I did every 8th of the month, for my three batches of tesserae containing grain and oil. Normally Gale would be coming with me, but since he was no longer of age I was on my own. Instead I was forced to wait patiently in line for my turn as others from the Seam, or those who were just desperate, waited with me. The worst was seeing the kids who had only just turned twelve signing up for multiple tesserae. I myself had chosen to do so when I was just twelve so that I could feed both my Mother and Prim. I didn't regret it, but it made me angry to see others forced to do so as well.

I finally reached the front of the line, and after a small prick on the finger to confirm I really was named Katniss Everdeen, I was allowed to fill my cart with the meager offerings. I'd never seen anyone attempt to steal tesserae but I suppose it could have happened without DNA confirmation. The large amount of outside Peacekeeper force helped as well. You never see as many Peacekeepers as you do on reaping days and collection days.

I was almost home when I finally noticed the Peacekeepers weren't staying just in Town today though. Haymitch would skin me alive if he knew how complacent I'd gotten this past month with nothing happening. Now I could feel the blood pumping in my veins, speeding toward my heart as adrenaline kicked in.

From what I could tell they were going from door to door, knocking loudly, and handing something to those who answered. Everyone else would come home to a notice nailed to their front door. I itched to go read one, but instead picked up the pace toward home. If they were going door to door, then my home would see one soon enough, and I'd rather be there to get it then not.

Gravel was crunching under my boots and the wheels of the cart as I moved as fast as I could possibly go. The grain and oil were surprisingly heavy considering how shortly one ration lasted and my arm was aching by the time I'd reached my front door.

There was a Peacekeeper just climbing the steps to knock so I announced my presence behind him.

"I'm behind you, Sir." I said, trying to ease out my ragged breathing from rushing. The sir I tacked on just in case he'd be more likely to answer any of my questions if I were polite.

"May I help you?" I asked.

The Peacekeeper had turned to face me and I could already tell by his menacing stance that he wasn't a District 12 local. Aside from a few, most Peacekeepers felt so far removed from the Capitol in District 12 that they were fairly relaxed people. In fact, the Head Peacekeeper Cray was someone I used to sell too. He was always willing to buy any turkey I caught.

"Notice from the Capitol." He said, then shoved the paper into my hand before stalking off around me. I let him go easily enough, he wouldn't answer any of my questions no matter how I worded them no doubt.

Instead, my eyes eagerly drank in the words.

An announcement from your President Snow is to take place, this 1st of May, in your town square. All able bodies are required to attend. No exceptions will be allowed.

An announcement? Could this be what Haymitch was talking about? I had to know.

I pulled the cart up to the steps and then quickly began to unload onto the porch. Once everything was there, I picked up the cart and walked the steps, shoving open the screen door and the solid wood door beyond it.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I waited a second for a response, but when none came I figured Prim and Mother were still out meeting patients.

I stowed the cart inside by the front door and then propped open the screen so I could carry in the grain and oil quickly. It took me a minute to properly stow it into the cupboards but I was done soon enough.

I quickly scribbled a note down on the notice for Mom and Prim to see and then left it on the kitchen table where they'd be able to find it easily enough.

_Went out. Be back soon. _

_Food is in the cupboards. _

_Love,_

_K._

Then I was up and out the door again, making sure to close both of them tightly. There weren't any locks, but it's not like we had anything really worth stealing that no one would notice gone. In the Seam, stealing from each other is one of the worst offenses a person could accomplish. No one will sell to a thief and the thief was almost always caught. Not worth it in the end.

My house was on the edge of the Seam with the meadow stretching between us and the nicer merchant part of town. Haymitch on the other hand wasn't even in the nicer areas. When he won the 50th Quarter Quell for our District, he was given a house in the Victors Section. The Victors Village was past the nice area and the furthest you could possibly get from the Seam. Supposedly, he never left his house so that's where I was headed now.

I choose to stick to the edge of the District, avoiding the run of Peacekeepers as much as I could. As long as I stayed away from the center of town I should be able to avoid all but a few and even those I'd try to dodge around. It would be best if Haymitch and I weren't seen together too often.

The run, I couldn't stand to walk at this point, took about twenty minutes from start to finish. If I had been at the edge of the Seam I imagine it would've taken nearly an hour. The District is large to accommodate for our Coal mining, but little is used in housing and mostly centered around a single point, the Justice Hall. Victor's Village is about a half of a mile in a straight line from the Justice Hall, but I was taking a curved run from the outside, which made it much further.

By the time I'd made it to the edge of the Victors Village I was dripping in sweat despite the cool weather of Spring. I found myself wishing for even a little water to clench my thirst but I hadn't thought to bring any. Hopefully Haymitch would be true to form and still inside his house.

It didn't take me long to figure out which was his. All the other houses were dark with disuse and the only upkeep was from the groundskeeper and probably a maid of some sort who dusted the inside I couldn't see. Haymitch's house had the same outdoor look but there was a light on inside the house. Having met Haymitch once a week now for over a month, there was one thing predictable about the man and that was that he was always drunk and never, ever up this early. Not that I'd seen at least. I figured that meant the Peacekeepers had already been here but I glanced around cautiously before moving toward his home.

I knocked on the door quietly at first, and then loudly when no one came to answer after a minute.

I heard a curse inside and the sound of something crashing to the floor which caused me to flinch minutely. Then there was nothing till the door swung open quickly.

"What do you want this ti... Why hello there, Sweetheart. Isn't this a nice surprise," He drawled, a smirk curving at his lips. He had a bottle in one hand and the other he used to lean against the siding of the door. Hs clothes were rumpled and I could smell the stench of alcohol and unwashed filth emanating from him even standing several feet away. I fought the urge to bring my hand up to my mouth and to cover my nose.

Instead, I walked forward and shoved him out of the way so I could enter his house. Surprising me, he barely stumbled and only swayed lightly on his feet. I glanced around me. The inside was just as rancid as his body in smell, and the floor was littered in garbage, vomit and puddles of clear liquid which I hoped was either water or alcohol and not urine. The vomit was nausea inducing enough and I was pretty sure that those tiny brown balls on the floor were rat droppings.

I carefully made my way around the trash and toward the light in the back of the house, to which I assumed was the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think?" He said sarcastically, arms spread out wide as he spun them in a short circle. He stumbled finally, still drunk then, and I couldn't help sighing.

Looking around me I spotted a window which I promptly pried opened, and then did a quick search for coffee to wake him up. He had slumped at the table after his turn about the room, sound asleep, with his head now lying in a puddle of drool coming from his open mouth.

It took me a couple minutes to get the water boiling on the stove and search for the press to make coffee with. After it was done boiling, I poured it into the container, stirred in the grounds, and then used the filter and rod to press down until all of the grounds were stuck in the bottom and I could pour out a cup of coffee. I also took the time to pour myself a glass of water from the tap and then brought both over to the table.

"Haymitch."

"HAYMITCH."

"HAYMITCH!" I shouted.

Luckily I was standing a few feet away as he came up swinging, a knife that I had never noticed suddenly in one hand with a wild look in his eyes. I darted even further away just in case.

He finally seemed to get his wits about him as his swings slowed and I saw his eyes actually taking in everything around him.

"Damn it, Sweetheart! What are you trying to do? Give an old man like me a heart attack?"

I decided to let it go. Haymitch was 16 when he won the games, and now 25 years later he was hardly old, but I did know that he had survived what was probably the worst Game so far. As long as I was a few feet away, he could swing his knife around as much as he wanted.

"As if you'd die of a heart attack. Drink up, sober up." I said, pushing the mostly clean cup I had found across the table and into his hand.

He cupped it with his left and slowly brought it to his mouth, still watching me. After he took a sip of the coffee, he set it down on the table and didn't make a move to pick it up again.

I decided to mirror our first meeting and took the the seat across from him at the table.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked.

After the long run I had no patience, not exactly unusual for me, and cut to the chase.

"I got the notice. Has a Peacekeeper been by here yet?" I asked. I still figured they had but I suppose you never know.

"Oh, they've been by alright. Knocking on my door at the crack of dawn. Like it was something important."

"Haymitch, it's almost noon."

"Exactly," He replied, like noon and dawn were one word with the same meaning.

"Did you find out anything more at least then was on the paper? I had an outsider at my door and didn't bother to ask." I told him.

He shifted around in his seat a bit.

"Nah, I had an outsider as well. You'd think it was a conspiracy, right? I'm assuming what you're really asking though, is whether this is Snow's move. Probably, although the fact that the whole District has been called is interesting. It might have to do with this years Hunger Games although it's a little early this year. Usually they do the reaping in the Summer."

He says usually, but they always do the reaping in the Summer. The Capitol has the ability to change any arena to whatever climate they want, so even if it is summertime, it can be wintertime in the Games. I had a feeling in my gut that this was about me, but I also knew Haymitch was right though and I couldn't think of a reason why the whole District would be involved.

"Look, I'll make some calls and see what I can find out. It's only the beginning of April so you have almost a month before anything happens. Let me take care of things, and unless something comes up, I'll see you on Monday again as usual."

He looked ready to pass out again on the table so I took that as my nod to go. I stopped half way through rising from the table though and hesitated for a moment and then decided, what the hell.

"It's another Quarter Quell this year." I stated.

He said nothing, but his body ended up doing all the talking for him. Muscles tightening, shoulders hunching together and forward slightly, a twitch of the wrist. Looking for a weapon, maybe? Their was a furrow at his brow now that had never been there before.

"Okay." I said and then got up and walked out of the kitchen. Haymitch obviously wouldn't talk about it and I wasn't going to force him, not when he was helping me. I skirted the trash again and exited through the front door.

No one was around outside, but I decided I needed the time to think and chose to take the long route again. I walked slowly this time though, lost in thought. Trying to figure out what it all means. All I ended up with was questions and no answers.

* * *

Everyone talked for weeks about the notice and what it could mean. Even Gale, who was usually just as silent as me, wouldn't shut up about. I don't think I've ever heard him speak so much in one time period as he did that Sunday after the notice went up. He, of course, chose to assume it had something to do with the fence because of the false information I gave him. I choose to just hum as if saying yes in agreement when he asked my opinion about it all. Lying to him was killing everything for me, but somehow Gale had become even more attached than usual. He would grab my hand almost always now, dwarfing mine in his large, strong grip. I was too afraid of what he would think if I yanked mine away, so I allowed it and generally tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

It didn't help that he didn't care who was watching and chose to do so even in front of our families. Prim took to teasing me in her sweet way about how Gale was my boyfriend now and Mom took to smiling during all of it.

Eventually she would tell Prim to, "Leave your sister alone, dear."

Her smile while saying it though was telling enough that she too thought Gale and I were dating. I couldn't even deny it because I was pretty sure that Gale thought we were. Every week I saw him now I prayed silently that he wouldn't try to kiss me. He had started coming over after shift ever other day or so and staying for dinner, so now I didn't just see him on Sunday.

The announcement was just days away now. Hopefully, I would finally know what Snow had planned and then I could finally tell Gale everything.

Would he still speak to me? I wasn't too sure about that, but this couldn't go on for much longer. I had a feeling that Hazelle and Mom were already planning the wedding as it was. Luckily I was only just 17 and they would have to wait a year before I could legally get married. Panem required all citizens be 18 unless the couple was granted a license by the Capitol for special circumstances.

Today I was meeting Haymitch, which was why I was still hanging around the house this late in the day. He had sent me a message just yesterday that he had news that I needed to hear which was why we were meeting on a Wednesday instead of Monday.

A knock came at the door and I was up and opening it within seconds. We greeted each other as usual, with no words, and I quickly ushered him in before one of the neighbors saw him and decided to mention his visit to Mother or Primrose. It was always a possibility, but at least in my own home I could control who came and went, unlike the outdoors. Haymitch's house would've been even worse as technically you weren't suppose to visit that area of the District unless you had family there. Haymitch had no family left though.

"Morning, Sweatheart," he said in his casual drawl.

"Afternoon, Haymitch," I replied just as sugared.

"Semantics." He replied and then we smiled at each other. Surprisingly enough, we got on rather well once the claws were down.

"So what's the news?" I asked.

"Straight down to business as usual." He did that little thing he does where he looks at me and places his elbows on his knees, slouching down a bit. I once tried to mimic it and almost fell flat on my face. Prim, who had been with me at the time, wouldn't stop asking me if I was alright.

"So, I got a call from a buddy of mine. Apparently every District got the same notice for the same date. He's pretty sure that Snow is making a speech about the next Game although no one knows what's been decided because its so early. Usually, they do the reaping at the end of Summer, like with Peeta, and the Games take place three weeks before harvest time. So, figure about a week of travel time and then training and interviews total. Then, for two weeks we have the Games. After we have more interviews and then the winner is taken home for the Harvest Festival. So basically a month total from start to finish. The victor will have to a do a victory tour also but that takes place about half way between the last Game and the new Game. I'm sure you remember the winner of the last game." I could never forget, I thought. "She should have been on her way through at the first of this month, but I'm guessing the announcement has postponed it. When she does she'll start in 12 and then make her way down, of course skipping 2, and then hit that last after Capitol. The winning District always goes last."

He paused for a moment and I stood to fetch him some water. I ended up grabbing myself some as well before bringing it to the table. He took a couple sips before he started talking again.

"Anyway, so my buddy thinks that something big is going to be happening for the Quarter Quell this year. Something that actually caused the President to postpone the Victory Tour and send out notification a month in advance."

It was hard to think about the announcement when Haymitch was just talking about the bitch who butchered Peeta. She didn't even try to make it an easy death, instead using her knifes to first cripple him so he couldn't get away, and then carving away at him piece by piece. She had pinned his arms to the forest floor with two of those knives so she could take her time. Piercing through muscle and bone until he couldn't struggle and then he screamed and screamed as blood pooled around him. It seemed to take hours before he stopped, his voice no doubt gone, and she grew bored enough to slit his throat.

Bile was rising in my throat and I did a slow countdown back from 12 to clear my thoughts. When the memories weren't so vivid I was able to focus back onto the issue of this years game.

"Does he any information on the notice itself? Does it have anything to do with me?" I asked. I still felt like vomiting and my voice was slightly hoarse because of it. Haymitch gave me a slightly concerned look before giving me a sad smile. No doubt he was having the same thoughts as mine only he'd had more practice at it and definitely more alcohol to numb it.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. I guess we'll both just have to be surprised."

I nodded my head and then we just sat in silence for awhile. I guess in a way it was nice to have someone who understood me besides Gale. Lately all Gale sees is what he wants to.

"I'll be glad when it's over," I whisper. "There has to be some peace in knowing."

"Maybe."

Yeah. Maybe.

* * *

Announcement day had come at last, and Mom had decided to lay out reaping wear. I wanted to protest, but things had been so good between us lately I kept my mouth shut. Instead I washed up when asked and then helped Prim with the bow on the back of an old dress of mine she was wearing, while Mother braided my hair. Then we switched spots and and Prim fixed the bow on the back of my dress and Mother braided Prim's hair.

We had a small breakfast, just in case the news was sickening, and then headed out the door together as a family.

"Come on, Little Duck."

I gave Prim my best smile and then took her hand in mine. She smiled back happily and amazed me as usual with her positive outcome on life. There was no doubt in my mind that her smile was real, unlike mine which strained at the edges. I glanced up at Mom, who was walking on Prim's right and she smiled at me too. Soon we were swinging Prim's arms back and forth as she giggled outrageously. She was too big to pick up and swing, but somehow I don't think Prim minded. I don't think I minded either.

We were soon in town and took our place among the masses stretched out before us in front of the Hall of Justice. The platform was outfitted like a standard reaping, with the giant screen blocking out a huge area, and a podium set just to the side for our District escort. The last few years it had been Effie Trinket, a woman without sense or fashion. Usually only those lowest on the totem pole were assigned District 12. I'm sure she couldn't wait to move up.

Sure enough, just as people began to settle and quiet, the clacking of ridiculous high heeled shoes sounded off the hard surface of the platform edge. I watched as Effie climbed the short steps and walked to the podium.

"Welcome, Welcome everyone. Isn't this a surprise? I'm sure all of you are probably buzzing in curiosity, wondering what today is all about. Don't worry, I'm here to tell you all about it. First though, a message from our beloved President. I give you President Snow!" she said with a theatrically wave of her arm and then the screen hummed to life.

"Greetings, people of Panem. I look before you, all of you, in honor of this special occasion. On this year, we have the grace of being gifted with a very special occasion. As in every year, the Games will soon be upon us once more. This year though, we have the 75th annual Hunger Games. Our 3rd Quarter Quell so far."

He paused here and it honestly felt like his eyes were following me as he glanced out at what I imagine was an imaginary crowd. There was something about President Snow that was truly frightening in a way nothing else had ever been.

"In the Treaty of Treason, it talks about how every year the Districts must give up one man and one woman from the ages of 12 to 18. That every 25 years from the start of this treaty there will be an occasion unlike any other. That time is upon us now. After some careful deliberation, a decision has been made as to what that special circumstance will be which I will read aloud now."

We watched in silence as a District as he picked up the yellow envelop from his desk and opened it.

"This years Hunger Game is in honor of unity. To show the people of Panem that we are still one single nation, each District will give up one man and one woman from the age of 12 to 18 from random selection. These brave young men and women will all be taken to a group training camp one month before the games, with their mentors, where they will all train together and be given the opportunity to really learn everything they need to survive the games. Upon completion of their months training, they will then be entered into the games with a partner,"

He paused again, waiting, giving people a moment to collect themselves.

"They will be entered into the games with a partner," he repeated, "from another District. To win the games both tributes from the partnership must survive together. Only one partnership can win."

He set the paper down and folded his hands together elegantly.

"To quickly clarify a few points, only one tribute out of each District has a chance to win. A tribute will be dependent on their partner, chosen randomly from another District tribute of the opposite sex from themselves, to survive. Death of their partner signals their disqualification from the game, although the living partner won't be removed from the Game and still counts as an opponent to anyone still competing. Everyone must be dead except for you and your partner to win. The winning couple's earnings will be split equally between both Districts in the end. How appropriate, no? Especially after last years games to show the unity and friendship between Districts."

Peeta. He's talking about Peeta and Rue. He's talking to me and suddenly I'm glad I hadn't eaten. I'm going into the games. I just know it.

"I wish every pairing good luck, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

The screen went blank and I stood still in shock. My face drained of color.

"Marvelous. Simply, marvelous isn't it? This could be the most exciting game yet!" Effie crowed. "Well, then. More details will be released soon but first we have our tour to complete. Last years victor will now be beginning a slightly delayed, but no less important no! Yes, a slightly delayed victory tour! As for this years games, let me just sign off with, Happy Hunger Games everyone!" then with a beaming smile and a wave to the crowd, she and her tapping shoes exited the stage.

The crowd stood silent for a minute before the gradual chatter of whispers picked up and then turned into loud chattering to be heard over one another as people left the square.

I followed Prim in a dazed fashion when she tugged on the edge of my sleeve.

Tribute. I was going to be tribute.

Checkmate, good game Snow. You win in the end.

* * *

A/N: I hope you read my warning and weren't too sickened by my brutal memory on Peeta's death. Yes, Clove was the winner. Yes, that means Cato was never in the games last year. How? I de-aged him less than a year so he was JUST 17, almost 18, and therefor qualifies this year too. Writers prerogative people.

One more chapter to go, Cloves tour, before the training begins and you meet Cato. Please, don't expect an easy sappy romance. It won't happen. What you can expect is lots of UST. Thank me later. (REVIEW, cough)

I used a few facts directly from Catching Fire to better describe things in this chapter, although I used my own words to do it. I am aware that the yellow envelop is suppose to be written at the time of the treaty conception, but because the author ignored that any way, I decided to get rid of it altogether and make the decision by committee. The Snow Committee :)

I chose to make my own set timeline for the games based around the American Thanksgiving holiday, or to Panem, the harvest. I'm sick that way. Please try not to nit pick too much unless you see a big error. Then please review and let me know.

I believe Katniss was 17 when married. Sorry people, that had to change so I made a new rule. Not that she's getting married.

The quotes at the top of my stories are "what if" situation quotes. In my world, war struck, the air became toxic, and almost everybody died. Natural disasters after that happened are a possibility but with our world situation right now, I figure war was a more likely destroyer. Anyway, the quotes show a progression in the building of Panem as we know it now.

Thank you all for reading. PM me with any questions or suggestions and please, for the love of god, **REVIEW**.

**Next Update on Caught: Victor**


End file.
